


skype calls

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: :'), F/M, i'm just so..., it's been in my drafts since november, slight angst, this is me being emo, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: having a lil' chat with dan but with bad wifi“Hi,” he says for the third time today, beaming at you as brightly as the first time he said it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes since november lol.  
> Thanks, as usual, to my buddy coldyoungheart!!! Luv u

“... _then we decided to go to In 'n' Out for some burg-_...” Dan's voice suddenly cuts off from the Skype call, face frozen and soon disappearing from the screen of your laptop. With a sigh, you exit out of the call and see that he's not online.

When your boyfriend's out of the country more often than not, it's really hard to keep up your relationship. But you find that you and Dan have a pretty good balance; you can be without each other and still be independent, though not without homesickness for the other person. All that time spent apart has resulted in in daily Skype calls, that end up canceled way too often because of shitty wifi.

You feel a sudden buzz under your leg. You lift it up to find your phone lighting up with an incoming call from Dan.

You pick up immediately.

“Hey,” you say, wishing desperately that you could actually see him.

“ _Hi_ ,” he replies, with an equally frustrated tone. “ _What was I saying before I cut off_?”

“Something about the burgers?” you say, smiling despite your aching heart.

“ _Oh yeah. Kyle said he would be able to eat two Double-Doubles, but he threw up._ ” You hear a slight chuckle on his end of the line.

You shake your head in pity. “Tell him that I say hi and to feel better, okay?”

“ _Alright_ ,” there's a bit of shuffling, and then his voice comes back on. “ _Looks like Skype is working again._ ”

“Okay, I'll be right on,” you say, hanging up. You check your laptop to see that, he is indeed back online and that he is calling you. You answer the call.

“ _Hi_ ,” he says for the third time today, beaming at you as brightly as the first time he said it.

“Hey,” you sigh, tilting your head and observing him. Even without great quality, it is obvious to see just how tired he is. There are dark bags under his eyes, his hair is stuck under a soft -looking beanie, and he has his tortoiseshell glasses on.

He frowns. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

You stretch your back, yawning. “I guess. I just miss you a lot. The flat's really quiet without you...”

Dan chuckles, and the sound makes you almost want to cry as you remember all the times you’ve been curled up with him on the sofa, head on his chest,feeling the vibrations of his soft laugh.

There's a tenderness in his eyes when he looks at your image, almost as if he were wishing he could hold you.

“ _Don't worry, baby,_ ” he says, smiling softly. “ _I'll see you soon._ ”

You give a short laugh. “I've learned not to trust you when you say soon.”

He grins. “ _Aw, stop it._ ” But his smile falters a bit and he sighs.

“How about you? How Have you been?” you ask. “ Like, really,” you add quickly before he has time to answer.

“ _Really_...” he hums. “ _I've been exhausted. Touring’s really tiring._ ” He clears his throat, looking up to smile at someone offscreen.

And gosh, does it make your heart break. You smile fondly, though your heart aches even more. All you want to do is be with him, wrapped in his warm arms, but all you have is the stark coldness of your sofa.

You breathe out quietly, feeling tears beginning to prick your eyes again.

You’ve always known you were going to fall in love. It was as natural to you as breathing. The only thing you never quite grasped was that someone would return your love equally and with just as much care, that they’d want you just as much as you want them. You’ve always seemed to find yourself in relationships where you would give everything and never get anything in return"

But your relationship with Dan hasn’t been anything like that. And that’s what makes being away from him that much harder; knowing that he misses you just as much as you miss him makes you feel that much worse.

A tear slips out and you quickly wipe it away, hoping he didn’t see.

He squints at you, and with a soft voice, says, “ _Bab_ e?”

You sniffle. “Yeah?”

“ _I love you, okay? Only a few more weeks._ ”

 

Only a few more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> very slight angst. I was planning on making a part two but i feel like all the "coming back home" stories have already been done and so much better than I ever could write


End file.
